User blog:Vitios/Faeis, the Spellthief (Remade)
Faeis, the Spellthief is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Faeis creates a barrier that blocks the next hostile spell within the next 2 seconds. If Faeis sucesfully blocks an enemy spell, the ability that was blocked is copied, and replaces Cantrip for 3 seconds. During this time, Faeis may cast the copied spell once, free of cost. If a spell is sucessfully copied, the cooldown of Cantrip is replaced by that of the copied spell. The copied spell receives any external effects and bonuses that the original receives. |leveling= |cooldown=10 / 9.5 / 8 / 7.5 / 7 |cost=70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 |costtype=Mana |range= }} Faeis drops a rune onto the ground. Runes last 2 minutes. If there is one or more runes within 650 units of this rune, it will form a wall of magic between itself and the nearest rune for 5 seconds. Enemies who pass through the wall take magic damage and are slowed. Spells that collide with the wall are blocked and redirected back at the enemy that cast them. Faes may only place a rune if there are runes in storage. Faeis stores one rune every 15 seconds, up to a maximum of 3 runes at one time. After dying, Faeis will respawn with 1 rune. |leveling= 30% / 35% / 40% / 45% / 50% 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 |cooldown=2 |cost= 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 |costtype=Mana }} Faeis casts a spell that does magic damage to and stifles the first enemy it strikes. Stifle has a base duration of 2 seconds. Any spells or attacks a stifled enemy attempts to perform instantly target the stifled enemy. Every time a stifled enemy attempts to cast a spell or attack, the duration of its stifle is increased by 0.75 seconds. Stifle is considered a crowd-control effect, and will interrupt channeled abilities. |leveling= 50 / 70 / 90 / 110 / 130 |range= |cooldown=15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 |cost= 65 / 80 / 95 / 110 / 125 |costtype=Mana }} When Faeis damages an enemy champion with a spell, 2% of the enemy's ability power is removed. This reduction lasts until the affected champion dies. In addition, Faeis is permanently granted ability power equal to 50% of the amount taken from the affected enemy, rounded down. This reduction can only take place every 10 seconds. Faeis temporarily lowers the Target's ability power to 0 over 4 seconds, and then gains ability power equal to 15% of the amount drained. Both the ability power drain and the bonus ability power last for 2.5 seconds. During this time, Faeis cast Redirect once. |description2= |leveling2= |cooldown=220 / 200 / 180 |cost=150 |costtype=Mana }} Faeis channels for a second, then unleashes a slow ball of magic that does immense magic damage to the first enemy champion it hits. After this ability has been cast, Faeis' ability power is reduced to zero, and is slowly recovered over 4 seconds. |description2= |leveling= 1 |cooldown= |cost=200 |costtype=Mana }} }} Notes and Explanations Mirror Talisman After four ability uses, Mirror Talisman will be activated by the next spell Faeis casts. The effect of Mirror Talisman is similar to Sivir's Spell shield, or Nocturne's Shroud of Darkness. If any spells hit Faeis within the next 2 seconds, the effects of said spells are nullified. If Mirror Talisman nullifies a spell, Faeis will receive mana equal to 20% of mana missing. This can occur multiple times. Cantrip CantripDesc WIP Spellbind SpellbindDesc WIP Stifle Stifle is a line skillshot. The first enemy it hits will have a "Stifled" debuff applied. The base duration of Stifled is 2 seconds. However, if the stifled enemy attempts to cast a spell or attack, the duration of Stifled will be increased by 0.5 seconds. While Stifled, all abilities and attacks the Stifled enemy attempts to perform will be cast on the Stifled enemy. This means that every time a Stifled enemy attempts to use a basic attack, they are in fact damaging themselves. If a Stifled enemy attempts to cast an ability with a target other than themselves, the ability will affect them instead of the intended target. This means that if a Stifled Ezreal attempted to cast Mystic Shot, the ability would simply target the Ezreal, damaging him instead of the intended target. If a Stifled Olaf activated Ragnarok, the effects of Stifle would end due to the crowd-control removal on Ragnarok, even though a Stifled enemy using an ability would normally increase the duration of Stifle. Even if an enemy did not attack or cast during the duration of stifle, the ability would still be effective as a silence and blind. Soul Theft SoulTheftDesc WIP Category:Custom champions